ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meliodas
How Meliodas joined the Tourney Meliodas is first seen in the Boar Hat, serving his disgusting meals, and then ordering Hawk, a talking pig, to clean up the vomit of his customers. Moments later, the infamous Rust Knight enters the bar, scaring all the customers who believed him to be one of the "Seven Deadly Sins", and collapses moments later, which reveals him to be a female. The woman soon wakes up, is offered food and questioned as to what she was doing in an armor. As she begins explaining that she is searching for the "Seven Deadly Sins", a few knights, having been informed by the villagers of the Rust Knight, demand that Meliodas and him come out. The young man and Hawk do so quickly, and anger one of the knights by the latter's pretending to be the Holy Knight. As the woman when flees towards the woods, they notice her, and go in her chase. She is quickly rescued by Hawk and Meliodas, who ask for her to continue her answer. She then explains that she was searching for the "Seven Deadly Sins" in order to stop the Holy Knights, who, few days ago, had orchestrated a coup d'etat, and had taken control of the kingdom; she also reveals who the Seven Deadly Sins are. Abruptly, the cliff the three are standing on, is cut off by Twigo. Meliodas, however, rescues all of them. After he does so, Twigo notices the woman's earring, and then realizes her true identity as Elizabeth, the third princess kingdom. When the knight attacks them, Meliodas rescues her; he does so again when she gives up her life in an attempt to not involve Meliodas in her matters. Smiling, Meliodas reveals his name, and thus, his identity. As Twigo attacks them again, Meliodas repels the attack, and, declaring his title as the "Sin of Wrath", then again repels Twigo's attack with his broken sword, thus defeating him. Meliodas, explaining that he is also searching for the other Deadly Sins, offers Elizabeth to accompany him in his journey, an offer she tearfully accepts. Hired as a waitress of the Boar Hat, Elizabeth is given a new set of clothes by Meliodas. She then questions him as to the crime he had committed, and doubts whether he is an actual criminal. He initially jokes about the reason, but, in the end, he doesn't properly answer her.Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk soon reach Bernia, a village famous for its ale made from the village's famous river; they, however, they find the river to be completely dried. Upon finding a large crowd of men trying to pull out a sword, the three discover that the previous day, a Holy Knight had sealed the river's underground water supply, preventing the creation of Bernia ale, the the town's primary sources of income. While the men unsuccessfully try to pull out the sword, a boy named Mead starts boasting about his friend from the Seven Deadly Sins, his comments only serving to further enrage the villagers, who begin blaming Mead for their crisis. Meliodas takes Mead to Boar Hat and feeds him in return for information on his "friend" from the Seven Deadly Sins. This, however, turns out to be a hoax. Elizabeth, having learned that Mead was the one who angered the Holy Knight, manages to have him tell her the reason he did so, by narrating him an episode of her childhood. The four then watch from the window as two knights inform the villagers that if the sword is not removed by that day, taxes will be multiplied by ten times. As all the men, now including Mead, try their best to remove the sword, Meliodas, after drinking some of the Bernia ale, removes the sword with ease, in order to pay for his drink, which causes the dammed water to gush up like a fountain. Some time later, Meliodas asks Hawk and Elizabeth to buy some herbs and fruits with the silver coins he hands them, for Elizabeth to gain some experience, since she, being a princess, has never seen a silver coin before, having used only gold ones. He also informs them that the day's main dish will be the Dusk Bison that has been acting as a pest and destroying people's farms. When the two return empty handed, and explain how they lost the items they bought, Meliodas hilariously expresses his irritation. That evening, as the villagers celebrate in Boar Hat, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth to take her job lightly, since it was her first time being a waitress. During the celebration, Meliodas senses Gilthunder, the aforementioned Holy Knight's, spear heading for the village, and goes out. Outside, he finds Elizabeth, who, having made many mistakes while waitressing, had run outside while crying. Encouraging Elizabeth, Meliodas stops the spear, but only after being pushed back a large distance. He then sends it back at Gilthunder, which leads to the destruction of Fort Solgales, and the Holy Knight's realization that the Seven Deadly Sins are still alive. The next morning, Meliodas suggests that they should leave the village immediately and continue their journey, since it would be more dangerous for the villagers if they stay there. As he prepared for war against the Holy Knights, Meliodas hoped to procure a truce with the Qidan clan. However, talks turned into an argument with the leader, Temutai. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meliodas prepares to take out his sword, Lostvayne. After the announcer calls his name Meliodas uses Lostvayne to produce four clones of himself, then they slash as the camera zooms to the real one, who says "All right, here you go! Thanks for waiting, drink up!" Special Moves Death Flame (Neutral) Meliodas swings Lostvayne sending a ball of black fire at the opponent. Battle Seeker (Side) Meliodas dashes to the opponent and slashes four times, making several slashing auras around himself. Armageddon Sword (Up) Meliodas swings Lostvayne in a circular motion two times on the ground, then jumps into the air with a third circular slash. Quadruplet Confusion (Down) Meliodas uses Lostvayne to produce four clones of himself. The clones follow their master and attack in tandem with him. If Meliodas is attacked, one clone disappears. After fourteen seconds, the clones disperse. Revenge Counter (Hyper Smash) Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. If he isn't attacked for nine seconds, he cancel with a normal yet devastating slash. Kami Chigiri (Final Smash) Black flames engulf his sword as he leaps into the air. He then performs a powerful slash that hurls the flames in a single, ruinous attack. Victory Animation #Meliodas sips into a glass of beer and says "Oh no, I'm not the waiter, buddy. I'm the owner of this place." #Meliodas glows Lostvayne with black flames then sends a black fiery slash out and says "You shoulda known, our reputation's for having really good booze, but the food... not good." #Meliodas thrusts Lostvayne, then does three diagonal fiery slashes, then presents a platter of a tad disgusting food saying "Makes our patrons think twice before skipping out on their bill." On-Screen Appearance Meliodas walks in and rests his hand on Lostvayne then draws it saying "Well, you guys, looks like we've got a problem. Now let's fix it!" Trivia *Meliodas's rival is the leader of the Qidan water buffalo clan of warriors, Temutai. *Meliodas shares his English voice actor with Guan Ping, Waddle Dee, Monty Mole, Batsu Ichimonji, Takayuki Furuichi, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Ryan (Sturmbannführer Ryan in Japan), Guan Ping and Anji Mito. *Meliodas shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia and Hyo Imawano. *Meliodas shares his French voice actor with Lu Su, Kraken Isaac, Cao Cao, Col. Nick Alexander and Vexen. *Meliodas shares his German voice actor with Regirock, Xu Huang, Yu Jin, Feng Wei, Ishizaki, Hamrio Musica, Mr. EAD, Shingo Yabuki, Draygon, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew and T. Hawk. *Meliodas shares his Arabic voice actress with Sawk, Heracross, Jeane and Shadow. *Meliodas shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Casey, Kazumi Mishima, Laki Olietta, Devil Kazumi, Tokiko Tsumura, Mimi, Meganium, Rebecca Dold, Nakoruru, Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Bella X1, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Elphelt Valentine, Hiyori Sarugaki and Yuri Sakazaki. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters